paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Perathius
"Only two things are known about Perathius. He scares people and his eyes glow brighter than the moon. Some have claimed he can turn himself into a wisp to prevent himself from getting hurt. Then again, not many have seen him; even fewer lived to tell the tale. Perathius is the meanest, baddest, and scariest cat alive... if he even is alive." - An unknown pup. What we know Little is known about Perathius, but those who have spent a decent length of time with him said he isn't as fearsome as the quote above suggests. Based on their reports, we have concluded that Perathius is rather fun to be around. But he can get furious as a lion if he is threatened with violence. That still doesn't mean Perathius looks for fights. In fact, not a single witness who fought him (and returned) said the cat struck first, a fact that disproves public belief. They also stated that their swords were unable to slash through him. The quote states why. Whenever they try, he turns into a whisp that resembles a cloud of dust. He can also go back to himself again. This gave rise to the question of whether he's alive or not, a question that's still in debate. Even our experts can't agree on the answer. He is also said to have a british accent. Known Phrases When someone attempts to hurt him, "You don't know what you just did." When someone insults him, "Never anger Perathius." When threatened, "Do you know who you're playing with?" Spell Casting Phrases "Mortis Attacostacgh" shrinks or expands certain body parts of the target individual depending on needed effect. "Babmo Biprondo" makes living or inanimate objects turn to the caster's side. "Abo Akutis" seems to drain evil from infected individuals. "Hermagis Exmultus" causes an explosion at the caster's position at the time of the cast. The caster is not harmed by the explosion in any way. "Abo Alabasbass" heals or replenishes the target. Further investigations New evidence has been found: a slip of paper that has a note on it. The language it was written in is not English, so a translation process must be carried out. It will take days before anymore conclusions can be made about the mysterious Perathius. The translations didn't take as long as we thought it would. What they found was that the paper is a love letter written by Perathius himself. It is in a poetic form, but the love is not mentioned by name. Instead of answering questions like we hoped it would, it raised more questions. Who is Perathius' love and why is the letter written to her. It seems we may never solve the mystery of Perathius. While we have yet to find the name of the cat on the note, we have found some interesting evidence. There is an article, dating back to the 1600's, that has a description of one of Perathius' deepest fears. It says the fear is light. I'd long to discover his reaction to the fact that his eyes produce light. This is a major breakthrough, and one that may bring us one step closer to solving the mystery of Perathius. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters More accounts have been discovered describing Perathius' appearance. They say his fur color is different on every part of him. His body's coat is said to be black, while his limbs and tail appear to be white. They also say his face fur is grey in color, while his eyes are solid white with the exception of a slightly darker patch in the center which we believe to be his puples. They also say he has a scar on his left cheek. With this in mind, we can recreate his appearance and perhaps discover his secrets. We came across some texts that state Perathius has his own team of companions. One of them is one that is well known for her diseases. Her name is Rhea. She is responsible for famine and diseases which she created herself. There's also Cratonas who is responsible for terrain-based natural disasters(volcanoes, earthquakes, ect.) Moseda is responsible for water-based natural disasters(tsumamis, floods, ect.) Perathius' closest companion is Mius. While Mius can't cause natural disasters of any sort, he is responsible for dreams and nightmares. This prevents him from leaving the Undersurface though. This means Perathius does have friend of his own. Remember the letter we found? Well, it turned out that it wasn't a love letter as previously thought, but rather a letter to his well known sister, Star. There must have been an error in the translations. The letter says Perathius misses his sister very much. It makes sense because he hasn't seen her in about 40,000 years. I'm sure Star missed her brother too. The mystery has been solved for now. There might be new evidence that might forced us to redefine our understanding of Perathius, his family, and his friends. One thing's for sure, Perathius and Star will always be watching over us. We just found more accounts. They say Perathius, Star and their followers speak Shakespearean English. It's hard for newcomers to understand but I think it can be learned. Category:Males